endoversefandomcom-20200216-history
Drako Soulimity (Endoverse-1)
Experimental Unit Zzinthine #0001 Code Name: Destruction (Zzinthine translates to "Demon Weapon" in Dimomizen) was created under the Zzinthine Project commissioned by the Underworld Council in 8,547 DZ. Considered to be the crowned jewel of her creations by Carnage Endoverse; Zzinthine #0001 is a being created purely for Destruction. Calling himself "Drako" - the Dimomizen term for "Dragon", he is a being of potentially everlasting life, and infinite energy. Aware of and driven by his fluid destiny throughout the multiverse; Drako constantly lives on the line of destroying or conquering all in his path - or learning to live with it. Drako falls under the unfortunate constancy of living to be manipulated by others; be it his mother, his lover, or his own children. Unlike most other incarnations of him across the multiverse; the planet he resides in is on Mobius; as opposed to Kaarius. HISTORY Conception Drako was conceived by the Ozin of Destruction; Carnage Endoverse, as her ultimate weapon and an extension of herself in order to achieve galactic dominance against even the Azin. In order to do this, Carnage seduced the Emperor of Underworld; Dizakhan Haydes, and had his Council Comission Dizakhan's unknowing Half-Brother Tyrannus Star-Sabre (Going under the alias "Reaper Everburn") to create this Demon-Weapon; a "Zzinthine" in Dimomizen. He would be created from the blood of Dizakhan Haydes; who's mother was the Reincarnated Azin Crimzinia Star-Sabre, the blood of Carnage Endoverse, the unique destructive gaseous energy known as Kyothine, and the blood of a regenerative species - Verdesiodans. Drako was created by Reaper, but the betrayal of Underworld by Carnage Endoverse led Reaper into a panic, and he swiftly brought Drako into Mortala, landing on the world Mobius. He would be hunted relentlessly by the Elemental Council of Underworld for years to come. Early Life Drako was raised by Reaper Everburn; along with his new wife Jessica Everburn (whom was secretly Carnage Endoverse in disguise, attempting to condition Drako to rely on her - unknown to Tyrannus.) and his younger brother Volten Everburn, the son of Reaper and Jessica. Jessica coddled Drako closely and ensured he relied on her emotionally, as he was a strange child with little understanding of others or the world. In his younger days he befriended a boy named Silius Vesuvius; who went by "Shadowfang." They often explored the surrounding woods together, although not far from home; as Reaper preferred Drako was kept away from society in order to hide him. In these young days, Drako was protected by Mettark - an A.I. driven Defense Android designed by Tyrannus, who became Drako's personal helper for many years, as well as his monitor. In the years to come, Jessica was found out by the Elemental Council, who sent Rothgar - Dizakhan's Te'Lux given his own physical form; calling himself "Doom". Rothgar managed to apprehend Carnage in her weakened state, and dragged her back to Underworld to be kept captive. Now without his emotional anchor and forced to helplessly watch her get ripped away, Drako had a complete emotional meltdown which caused his mind to fragment itself of its violence and agony - the entity which would become known as Dark, his modern-day Te'Lux, and dominant personality for many years. Unable to be held by Reaper any longer, Drako left with Shadowfang and went on a demon-hunting crusade for the next several years, before Shadowfang eventually left; having been blackmailed into joining an enemy faction. Teenage Years Still angered and seeking a way to vent his violent tendencies, Drako continued his rampage against any Zzin he could find on Mortala, before eventually extending to Gang Members and often innocents as a way of "training." During these years, he was stopped and after much work, taken down by a street thug named Damien Pryce; going by "Shred" at the time, and his friend Jude Genum, a scientist studying biological evolution. After much talking, they became friends and agreed to assist Drako on his crusade against the Zzin forces - Shred out of a desire to improve his skills, Genum wishing to study them. They were eventually joined by another fighter in the area, Flarus Infiron; calling himself "Flame". They went on adventures together to take down corrupt forces for years, calling themselves "Team Powerhouse." Drako was the brawn, Shred the Strategist, Genum the Medic, and Flame the Scout. Eventually they'd draw attention to themselves by the criminal Origination known as MEDION, ''run by Shred's biological father; Mechile Pryce - whom Shred had been avoiding for years in an attempt to distance himself. After months of work, they managed to take it down, though Drako's violent outbursts were surfacing more than usual. Eventually met up with by some mutual friends, Drako was introduced to a woman named Amara - love blossoming between them quickly. As his nerves began to be calmed, becoming emotionally dependent on another again, he became more focused. During this time, Drako met with a strange man named Naevun Tenya; going by the alias "Nightclaw." Claiming to be a member of a Faction called the "Elemental Guardians", Nightclaw asked to fight by Drako's side in order to gauge his skill. Eventually it was found out that Flame was also one of this faction at one point, but had deserted. As the months went on, Drako was approached by the Izin; Clockwork. Clockwork believed Drako to be the Zzinthine they were searching for, and had offered him training in return to service against the Zzin. Although Drako merely saw this as an opportunity for revenge, he accepted. Eventually, Amara was killed in the crossfire of Team Powerhouse and another enemy faction, sending Drako into an absolute emotional meltdown, as she had been pregnant with his child. Feeling pity for his pupil, Clockwork used his divine powers to rescue the child close to birth - whom Drako raised himself, and named Abyss. These short good times were short lived, however; as Team Powerhouse found themselves up against another large hurdle - a collection of foes they had fought in the past banded together. While Genum managed to fall in love with one and turn her against her comrades, Drako took a more direct and reckless attempt of charging straight in and killing them all with one blast; Abyss unfortunately using his warping abilities to follow after his father, hoping to help. Not realizing his son had followed, Drako unleashed his attack - failing to even harm his powerful foes, but killing his child in the blast. This event would be the catalyst to Drako's constant instability and detachment from others that would effect him the rest of his life. Clockwork eventually saw Drako's hopeless cycle of revenge and anger, and left him to his own devices; unwilling to teach him any more. Young Adult Years Years passed, and Drako had gone through many trials, growing more weary. More relationships. More children. More foes; like his once evil clone Destro Everburn, or the Planetary Conqueror Vira, and Drako was exhausted. All relationships always failed, and he always came back to the his dear "Amara" - unknowingly to him, who had been possessed and replaced by the manipulative being known as Lucid; an assassin who would constantly fall between love and hate with Drako, manipulating him emotionally to her. Unable to handle the stress any longer, Drako's fragmented halves finally split themselves, the now emotionally drained and analytical Drako becoming completely distant from Dark; whom was shoved to the back of his mind. He no longer spoke to his old friends, except for the occasional interaction with Destro - who had since become his allies. No one from before mattered to him, not even his returning childhood friend Shadowfang. In his mind, they either did not matter, or if they did; they would be killed if he came back. Hence, he isolated himself, focusing on his efforts against Underworld. All that mattered now was killing Dizakhan Haydes, nothing else. This isolation and obsession with revenge was sparked even more when Drako came into contact with Kurayami Haydes; Dizakhan's son. Kurayami desired to gain control over Drako and overthrow his father, though constantly underestimating Drako led to constant failure. Eventually, Drako managed to come across Rothgar once more; and in a futile effort to defeat someone stronger than him, lost his arm and sight in his left eye - which he replaced with a robotic prosphetic. This isolation would end when he met with a woman named Allayen Soulimity - calling herself Starfall, as as it turns out; her bloodline were the origin of Drako's regenerative abilities; as she had escaped from her destroyed homeworld, and was one of the last Verdesiodans. Drako would come to take up her last name in a sort of respectful way of homaging the dead race, as well as rejecting his Zzin origins. Adult Years Drako and Starfall would begin facing off against the forces of Underworld for years to come, especially against Kurayami Haydes; who managed to clone Starfall in order to create a Succubus version of her, Sutanaoki. Starfall had fallen in love with Kurayami's ally, Rhenaen Hyperfrost, and ended up marrying him - while Drako despised him, he tolerated it in order to gain information, as Dizakhan became slowly disinterested in Drako, focusing on his ambitions against the Ozin. Eventually, Drako managed to convince Sutanaoki to come to their side. In time, a relationship blossomed between them, and they had a daughter; Vana Soulimity. While Drako trained Vana in her early years, he would become preoccupied with more foes, like the surviving Verdesiodan Warlord; Kiakana, the parasitic Corruption Hivemind, and an A.I. he created whom became obsessed with Perfection; M.E.C.H.A. Unfortunately during these years, Drako's father; Reaper, would be murdered by past foes once forgotten. Though Drako managed to recover Reaper's personal A.I.; "Datatrack" and his files, they took him over a decade to repair and decrypt. During this time, Drako did find his mother during a raid on Underworld, who he managed to release - and was promptly crushed when he discovered her true identity and motives. Carnage escaped Underworld, and retreated to the Universe Core to attempt to replenish her powers and destroy Mobius. Following her after the defeat of Skaeth, Carnage's son whom Starfall had become close with; they came to find Carnage had managed to defeat the entire Zzin council. While Drako launched an all out assault on Carnage, he could not even scratch his immortal mother. Kurayami gave Starfall what remaining power he had left, as well as the rest of the council, and she managed to defeat Carnage, who retreated into deep space. Returning home, Drako now had a long list of defeats and humiliations to ponder, including the recent death of his wife Sutanaoki, and Rhenaen Hyperfrost. Exhausted once again and realizing his unfortunate limits - having already died and been revived four times in his life throughout this time, he married with Starfall, whom he had a long and loving relationship for years to come. Tired of his constant battles, Drako sought a final solution to his problems; and he achieved Godhood by stealing it from Skaeth. He proceeded to destroy Mobius entirely in order to change the timeline to his will, where he ruled over it. Although he succeeded he did not count on a select few of those he kept in this new timeline retaining their memories, including Starfall - who soothed him into a regretful breakdown. He eventually reverted time to how it was before, with some minor alterations - bringing Hyperfrost back to life, as well as his previous comrade Shred. Peace lasted for a while after this, and Drako was content to live a regular life with his family. Consistent as Drako's life was, peace would not last; and eventually the time came to face off with Dizakhan, who became tired of the constant interference with his plans from Mobius' warriors, and headed there to destroy the planet. Realizing his chance for revenge and that this would be his last stand to protect his family, Drako gave all he had to face off against Dizakhan in a long battle. Though he emerged victorious in killing Dizakhan, he was only able to do so by locking onto Dizakhan and self-destructing, killing them both in the process. This was thought to be Drako's final end and rest, and Kurayami had eventually married Starfall as he had become their ally following his father's death. Revival Eventually, Drako was revived again by Skaeth in order to assist them in fighting another powerful foe. Though he had enjoyed his rest, he was forced back into the Mortal Plane to fight again. This turned out to be a deep struggle for Drako, seeing his once close wife now married to a man he hated; and his goal of defeating Dizakhan complete. He had no purpose anymore. None except to grow stronger, and destroy his mother. Months of intense training passed, and Drako reached what he believed his final evolution - becoming a Demi-God of Destruction. Now a near unstoppable force of Destruction, Drako saw little chance of failure, and only ever took up arms when seeing it necessary. While in this God-State, the Gates of Hell were opened due to the death of Dizakhan. This caused the Seven Deadly Sins to emerge, and foretold the return of the immortal Lin-Tiireth. Knowing no force could stop this being, he quickly retreated into Space to seek out Clockwork once more, and attain his weapon of victory - the power of Time Travel. Returning to Mobius after weeks of being gone, the planet was becoming devastated by Lin-Tiireth, whom Drako approached, offering the one ability that could revert Lin's limited state. Knowing that Drako could not hope to even touch him, Lin-Tiireth took the power of Time - which with the help of Drako's scheming, had been rigged to send Lin-Tiireth to the very end of time, where life no longer remained, and he would be powerless. Peace at last was at hand, and Drako's greatest victory was under his belt; using not his power, but his wit. This Godhood was unfortunately shortlived, as during his time of death, his once close friend Genum had gone insane and blamed Drako for his problems, creating multiple clones from the genetics of allies and clones over the years - one being Cyborg 08: Armageddon, created specifically to annihilate Drako. As Drako sought a weapon to defeat this ultimate foe, he traveled to another planet with his apprentice Kyordas; however the planet was decimated before they could land, and Drako was forced to do battle with 08. Although Drako survive, he expended more energy than should be possible. 08 escaped into space, and after months of recovery, Drako quickly went through another Evolution - in which his body defected, and believed his own blood energy to be toxic to him. Having to suppress his powers, Drako looked for other means of survival, and used his technology to keep himself alive while his body rapidly aged. In the coming months, Sutanaoki was revived and remarried Drako, and Drako came to meet a group of Individuals called the Zeroes - the first Team he would be willing to be part of since Team Powerhouse. Unfortunately while Drako sought out alternative means of survival, Starfall would come under the control of a necromatic parasite, and attack Drako; seeking his once godly powers, and almost killing him in the proccess. Drako managed to keep himself alive with his robotics, but his body continued to break down more and more. Eventually, a stroke of luck much needed came about. An evolution where Drako's dying body would give him a slumbering technique needed to survive. Drako's alternate personality evolved into a Te'Lux as Dizakhan had, which had the ''Stitch ability, allowing him to escape his dying body and gain a new one - at the cost of brain damage. POWERS AND ABILITIES Te'Lux (Dark) Drako has an ability called the Te'Lux, usually unique to the Azin race, however - due to his genetic relation to Dizakhan Haydes, he has his own variation. While most Te'Lux are made of Light and Spirit Energy, Dark is made of Darkness and Spirit Energy. Dark is a separate entity attached to Drako's body that can extend out to a maximum limit of four feet. While it's offensive power is average, only extending to how strong Drako himself is; Dark's strength derives from the Stitch ability, which allows his to seamlessly stitch together objects and entities into one. This can be used for a variety of situations, from recovery, to adapting new limbs, to repairing or even altering objects. Drako's most notable use of this power is abandoning his dying body and stitching his head and tail to the body of an Inccubus once in the service of Shira Valencia. The limits of Dark include: -Limited Range; Dark can only extend up to four feet from anywhere on Drako's body. Hands, back, feet, ears, anywhere attached to the body is fine. -As part of Dark is made up partially from Spirit Energy, the emotional state of it's host is integral to his strength. If Drako's morale is low, or he is saddened, scared, or anxious; Dark will lose strength until eventually evaporating - completely unable to retain physical form or use his ability. However, ''emotions such as Anger or Intense Resolve will strengthen Dark past his usual physical limits. -Drako himself can not use Stitch. Stitch can only be used if Dark is able to physically touch whatever Drako is stitching. -Although Stitch can be used on sentient beings, it can not be used if said being is unwilling. If attempting to use Stitch on a Sentient Being who does not wish for it to work, it simply will not - the single exception being if the victim is unconscious and unable to resist whatsoever. -Stitch can not be used to steal the abilities of others if their bodies or body parts are stolen, UNLESS said ability is part of that biology. If Drako tried to steal the body of a wizard, he would be unable to use Magic; as said skills belonged to the original body, and were not inherent to the body itself. Things such as Pyromancy could not be used, and its highly unlikely psychic abilities could ever be adapted; as Drako requires at least his brain to retain control. -If Stitch is used to steal body parts of other entities, it will take some time to adapt to the new body parts. While a finger could be adapted in the span of a few minutes, an entire forearm would take a little under two hours, and a whole body would take days to weeks. Eventually as the body is adapted, its colors will change to match its new hosts. Highly Intelligent Drako is a scientist, and is thus highly intelligent - while primarily skilled in robotics to an incredible degree, he is to a lesser degree skilled in biology. Weaknesses '''Holy Attacks' While not completely eradicated by holy moves due to his Azin blood origins, Drako is severely weak to holy attacks which leave a burning sensation while cutting through him easily. Mind-Based Attacks Drako was designed to be used by others, and is thus extremely easy to use Mind Control or other such Mind-Based attacks on, Psychic Moves able to do severe damage to him. Coupled with his unfortunate Brain Damage, these can have a devastating effect on him. Extreme Cold As Drako's biology was based on bloodflow, and he requires time to adapt to new body parts, extreme cold can slow down his bloodflow to a point where he can't move whatsoever. Brain Damage As a failed evolution caused Drako's previous biology to fail, the energy in his blood that once kept him alive began killing him. Although he managed to use his Te'Lux to escape to a new body, he was not able to escape the damage that happened in the meantime, and thus has Brain Damage. He has lapses in memory at times, sometimes forgetting people and events all together - and severe blows to the head will often make him forget where he is, what's going on, the people around him, he may often even think he's at a previous point in time. Personality Drako portrays himself as a serious and intelligent being, this being because he has a God Complex. He believes himself to be above most if not all other people, and this may stem from his origins and achievements. He has a terrible habit of overestimating himself and underestimating his opponents. While he himself is not at all someone who should be underestimated, this often leads to his downfall. Drako can be described as a broken soul with limitless ambition. He desires nothing more than to conquer everything in his path, and has naturally brutal and violent tendencies, often seeing those he does not know personally as less than an animal. His often cold and analytical nature leads him to commit atrocities no one would expect him to, and leads him to becoming detached from others. He has been noted by his allies for being disturbingly brutal and merciless to his foes, seemingly even enjoying their suffering at his hands. This stems from his biological parents, and has carried over to his mentality and artificially adjusted aggression. However, due to the few good relationships he has forged with others, Drako has learned to take a sort of value in life, wishing to protect and preserve it; as the world he was supposed to destroy became his home and has accepted him. Although he tends to think little of others, he does indeed care deeply for those he forms bonds with, and will go to extreme lengths to protect them, even willing to destroy his own body to do so - which came to a head when up against Dizakhan or Cyborg 08. He wishes to overcome his natural malicious instincts in order to be a Hero to others. This is however an issue as Drako has an over inflated Ego which is very easily damaged. He is quick to anger, which will often bring out his more aggressive tenancies; if not send him spiraling into a depression. His constant reliance on others for emotional security has made him a very broken and unstable person, and it has gotten to a level where if he does not have someone to rely on, he may simply revert to how he once was. Drako has a sort of sense of humor, though it is often sadistic and spiteful, most often taking shots at other people. Although he attempts to be friendly, he does not quite understand social normalities, and will often come off as being condescending with others. He is terrible at covering things up and as a result tends to just say whatever he thinks regardless of how it effects others. He has always had difficulty settling into a comfortable home life, as his desire for battle urges him to seek confrontation with anyone and everyone. If he believes his power or position is being questioned, he will immediately try to challenge someone else, regardless of strength - whether it be verbally or physically. Drako is constantly swapping between wanting to be better than others and wanting only to be accepted by others. His emotional trauma and brain damage has made him an extremely difficult person to get along with; much less like, and as such he tends not to speak with others very often. While his friends would describe him as cold and irritating, he is an invaluable asset on the battle field and will lead the charge to victory, even at the cost of his own body and life.Category:Zzinthine Category:God of Destruction Category:Order Category:Destruction Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Kyothine Category:Zzin Category:Male Category:Haydes Category:Warriors Category:Endoverse-1 Category:Soulimity Family Category:Star-Sabre Family Category:Haydes Family Category:Endoverse Family Category:Protagonists